List of programs broadcast by Jungle
Current programming Snake Rawer (September 5, 1983-present) TV-PG Ms.Butteroch (October 16, 1983-present) TV-G 10th Grade (March 2, 2017-present) Hobo's (April 2, 2016-present) Brick and Morto (September 23, 2016-present) AHAB (May 28, 2017-present) Former programming The Champ Family (June 10, 1967-June 17, 1987) TV-G Currently airs reruns on VTV Cactus (June 10, 1967-September 26, 1972) TV-PG Lizard President (April 5, 1969-November 12, 1973) TV-PG Seymor's Life (April 5, 1969-May 26, 1972) TV-PG That's My Car (April 6, 1969-September 18, 1975) TV-PG Hippo Burns (May 6, 1969-August 17, 1974) TV-G Owl Daycare (August 12, 1968-June 18, 1971) TV-Y Bird's Nest (January 16, 1970-July 18, 1976) TV-G Durn's Burgers (January 16, 1970-July 19, 1976) Great Times (May 16, 1971-September 14, 1978) TV-PG Denmark (August 18, 1971-November 26, 1975) TV-PG Billy's Life (May 3, 1972-December 22, 1979) TV-G Hillburg (July 3, 1972-Feburary 7, 1981) TV-PG Owl Preschool (August 18, 1972-June 13, 1973) TV-G Owl Elementary (August 19, 1973-June 26, 1980) TV-G The Charles Show (November 23, 1973-December 31, 1989) TV-14 The Summers (December 2, 1973- May 29, 1980) TV-PG Ducks (January 26, 1974- October 18, 1977) TV-14 Bumper to Bumper (March 12, 1974-September 28, 1979) TV-PG Desert Boys (April 26, 1975-July 26, 1981) TV-PG National Park (May 15, 1975-July 22, 1981) TV-PG Cab (September 8, 1976-August 26, 1982) TV-PG Presidents (November 12, 1977-September 29, 1983) TV-PG Fast Food Boys (December 8, 1977-May 29, 1981) TV-14 1st Grade (September 12, 1978-May 28, 1982) Mr. Sketch Theater Show (September 18, 1978-August 8, 1992) TV-14 Owl Middle School (August 8, 1980-May 29, 1983) 2nd Grade (August 26, 1983-June 18, 1988) Owl High School (August 6, 1983-June 16, 1987) Lizard's Home (September 27, 1983-June 26, 1988) Dana (May 26, 1984-August 26, 1986) Chloe (August 26, 1985-October 22, 1988) Junior High (May 30, 1986-May 16, 1991) 3rd Grade (August 9, 1989-May 26, 1993) Owl's New Life (August 18, 1989-June 26, 2017) TV-G, TV-PG, TV-14, TV-MA Mondo (August 2, 1991-November 21, 1996) 4th Grade (August 13, 1994-June 22, 1996) Tiger High School (May 5,2003-June 5, 2007) TV-PG, TV-14 Currently airs reruns on DPS The Bear Family (August 6, 1997-June 13, 2001) TV-PG Currently airs reruns on VTV 5th Grade (August 8, 1997-June 28, 2001) Ghetto Full House (September 12, 1997-October 8, 2010) TV-M Currently airs reruns on ATV Camp Rio (September 6,1991- May 28, 1999) TV-PG, Now airs new episodes on Harlo Cat Mason TV (May 26, 1998-May 13, 2000) Moved to TV64 (later known as DPS) in 2000. 6th Grade (September 21, 2001-June 28, 2002) The New Desert Boys (April 28, 2002-May 6, 2016) Canadian Jerk (July 18, 2002-Feburary 12, 2007) Midtown (September 12, 2002-December 28, 2006) 7th Grade (August 18, 2010-May 28, 2015) Pine Twins (October 10, 2010-May 26, 2015) TV-PG 8th Grade (August 2, 2015-May 28, 2016) 9th Grade (August 2, 2016-January 25, 2017) Mini-series Tome (1979-1981) TV-PG Syndicated repeats from Comedy Central Dr. Katz: Proffessional Theirapist (May 22, 2008-June 5, 2011) TV-PG South Park (May 28, 1999-June 26, 2011; May 16, 2014-present) edited down to TV-14 DLSV ''Key & Peele ''(August 12, 2013-May 27, 2017) TV-14